Que sea
by valeoberti
Summary: Esta es una nueva historia que esta en progreso todavia, espero que les guste..
1. Chapter 1

-¿Cual es tú mayor deseo?  
-_la felicidad-_ contesté.  
Mi nombre es Lindsan Hades, pero tiernamente mi madre me me llama Lis, tengo 17 años y soy de Ontario, Canadá. Nos mudamos a Houston, una pequeña pero hermosa ciudad de Texas hace 11 años por mi. Mis padres se separaron cuando a los 6 me detectaron cáncer de pulmón. Mi padre nos abandonó porque no quería pasar parte de su vida dentro de un hospital, o al menos eso es lo que me decía mi madre y se que nunca me mentiria. A la semana de esta noticia tomo sus cosas en una maleta y decidió alojarse en lo de su mejor amigo, una _mala influencia _según mi mamá, un _mal momento_ para mi porque a pesar de mi corta edad tenía en claro que el ya no volvería, o al menos por un tiempo. Pero entonces entendí que no era así, que mi ilusión ya estaba fuera de cumplirse y desde ese día no volví a verlo.  
Cuando ingresé al hospital intenté hacer exactamente lo que los médicos me pedían, yo era una chica educada, mi mamá había estado muy pendiente de mi todo el tiempo y más estando en está situación y eso es algo por lo que le debo la vida, hoy siempre. Había dejado su trabajo en Ontario, con el cual había soñado siempre, psicologa, le fascinaba, pero a pesar de eso tenía los pies en la tierra, no era la típica "psicóloga que te vuelve loco" como dicen algunos, había trabajado de ello toda su vida y ahora lo había perdido lo que hace que me sienta culpable a veces pero ella dice que no lo haga, que _en la vida pasan cosas inesperadas por las que estamos dispuestos a dejar todo. _Ahora tiene un nuevo empleo, atiende un local de ropa que atiende por las mañanas, que sí bien no es lo mismo tiene buena ganancia, y también por su insistencia en querer pasar el mayor tiempo de sus dias conmigo y aunque hablamos y yo quiera convencerla en que acepte aquel trabajo de psicología que hay a sólo unas pocas cuadras del hospital no lo hace.  
Mi primer operación fue la de pulmón, con sólo 6 años no estaba muy preparada, había llorado y sido mimada a la vez por los doctores que me atendían y por mi mamá, en especial por ella, quién lloraba a escondidas y creo que aún lo sigue haciendo.  
Pero respecto a mi respuesta anterior, es lo que le conste a Cedric, mi doctor personal antes de mi primera operación. Se sorprendio que con la edad que llevaba responda eso y no juguetes, colores o cosas que cualquier chico de mi edad quisiera. Pero en ese momento la felicidad era mi único deseo. Su reacción fue lo último que vi antes de entrar al quirófano, nuca supe sí era bueno o malo tener una "mente más desarrollada" -como el había dicho- a los 6 o no, pero sí se que ese deseo va a perdurar en mi por siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

"Es el pulmon" nos habia dicho el medico en una entrevista luego de haber realizado ya varias visitas. Examinaba cuidadsamente mis radiografias, las marcaba con numeros y lineas; yo no entendia porque esas rayas y numeros, esas "fotos" de mi cuerpo, pero igual callaba.

"Pulmon: es una parte del cuerpo, nos ayuda a respirar" me habia dicho mi madre.

"Pulmon" me parecia una hermosa palabra, mas cuando conoci su significado. Me era raro abandonar un pulmon con solo 6 años, ¿como respiaria? ¿cambiaria mi respiracion? ¿tendria menos peso de un costado que del otro? ¿me pondrian un pulmon nuevo? Eso no, yo no queria un intengrante desconocido en mi cuerpo, claro que no; pero lo que mas me preocupaba era...¿iba a seguir respirando?. Esta pregunta asombro a mi mama, yo no queria morir, no tenia pensado hacerlo, pero a tan corta edad cualquier pensamiento me aterraba. Por eso cada duda que tenia la anotaba en una libreta, luego se las mostraba a mama y con ella al medico. Ambos me contestaban una por una: ¿como? ¿por que? ¿por que yo? y muchas mas. Acabada la visita, mama me llevaba a McDonald's donde comia mi cuarto de libra favorito.

"Fecha:28 de enero de 2003 Hora:07:00 am", mi dia de internacion. Alli estuvimos. Alli los miedos, sustos y momentos de tranquilidad. Alli mi pregunta de **_"¿por que papa no esta aqui?"._**Alli los llantos. Nunca entendia porque la gente lloraba en los hospitales, y no esperaba llegar a su casa para hacerlo; porque los familiares y amigos hacian sus visitas alli y no en sus hogares; porque el hospital era visto como lugar de dolor, angustia, _**tristeza.**_Con el pasar del tiempo me di cuenta que yo tambien pase por eso y con eso las experiencias y respuestas; que la gente llora alli porque nuestra caja de llantos nos impide guardar las lagrimas, lloramos sin darnos cuenta, hasta que sentimos como nuestra cara empieza a empaparse en lagrimas; que las personas visitan a los pacientes alli no solo porque el hospital tiene horario de visitas, sino porque asi se demuestran todo el afecto que se tienen entre ellos, la preocupacion, los verdaderos amigos; que el hospital no es un lugar triste ya que tiene payasos, sonrisas, buenas noticias tambien, solo que su etiqueta esta puesta porque es el lugar donde la gente lastimada y dolorida se dirige, son mal vistas y malos pensamientos sobre ellos corren, es el lugar donde pueden darte la peor noticia de tu vida, donde todo te cambiaria.

Me interne el 28 a las 7 am, tal como decia la nota. Mi operacion era a las 8 am del dia siguiente, pero aun asi me mandaron un dia antes. Ese dia experimente todo el hospital, cada sala, cada pared, veia niños a traves de las ventanas, sonrientes, otros que parecian dormidos hace mucho y aun no han despertado, otros mirando tele, otros en silla de ruedas: pero todos iguales,__**_todos niños._**

-Hola, soy Lily y voy a ser tu nutricionista, necesito que me digas que de esta lista que voy a leerte es lo que consumes y que no- me dijo.

"carne- si", "verduras- solo papa", "lacteos- solo leche" y asi. Soy muy estricta con las comidas, si algo no me gusta no lo como y ya.

Dia:29 de enero. Hora: 7:30 am.

Luego de haberme bañado con cosas espeiales que me habian dado alli, estaba lista. Veia a mi mama acariciarme la cabeza sin parar, y comerse las uñas.

-¿Lista pequeña?- era mi medico

-s...si- balbucee.

Me subieron a una camilla, me recoste en ella, me inyectaron agujas en mis muñecas y ahi...ahi cerre mis ojos.


	3. Chapter 3

Mama lloraba, estaba sentada con lagrimas en los ojos cuando me vio salir. Yo no entendia porque ni como me encontraba alli, solo queria dormir y seguir durmiendo.

-Es el efecto de la anestecia- dijo el doctor- sele pasara pronto.

Al verme mi mama corrio a ver como me sentia, me besola frente y me agarro la mano- ya todo esta bien. me dijo. Eso es lo que queria oir, "_**todo esta **__**bien**_".

Cuando llegue a la habitacion de terapia intensiva (estuve alli dos dias, es donde llevan a todos los recien operados segun el medico) recuerdo que pregunte la hora: -son las 4 de la tarde mi cielo- me contesto mama. Esa ternura que me producia solamente ella, ese amor que sentia, notaba que aun estaba preocupada y no la culpo, todas las madres iguales, queriendo lo mejor para sus hijos, para que el dia de mañana sepamos lo que es el amor veradero: _lo que ellas nos dan._Apoye mi cabeza sobre la almohada y hice tan profundamente que cuando desperte era la hora de la cena, mi nutricionista me trajo la comida que yo le habia anotado en su test, lo cual me encanto y volveria al hospital solamente por su pure de papas cremoso.

-¿que son todos estos cables?- pregunte mirando mis muñecas y debajo de las sabanas.

Mama, que no siempre sabia como explicarme las cosas me dijo:

-esos cables de tus muñecas es por donde pasa el suero, es lo que hace que te recuperes mas rapidamente. Aquello que ves debajo de la sabana se llama zonda, es por donde pasa el pis que haces todos los dias.

-¿y voy a tener eso siempre?

-claro que no- rio mi mama- son solo unos dias, luego al ir mejorando te los sacaran

-¿y los de mi nariz?

-eso te ayuda a respirar ya que tu problema fue en un pulmon, recuerdas ¿no?

Al escuchar esto me puse a ver por la ventana que daba al patio. Chicos de la mano con una mano en su mama y otra aferrada a la de su papa. Chicos felices, chicos saltando, riendo, corriendo...¿por que lo hacias? si era un hospital, ¿no era acaso que la gente veia a los hospitales como un lugar malo, oscuro, un mal habito en en que pasar los dias? ¿cual era la gracia de esos chicos alli? no lo sabia, pero si sabia que tenian algo que yo apreciaba mucho en ese momento, algo que como toda chica deseaba tener y cuidar.

Mamá ...

-¿si cielo?

-quiero mi pelo.


End file.
